List
by nayakri
Summary: To miał być rutynowe odwiedziny Kakashiego na cmentarzu. Ten jednak spotyka tam Naruto i dowiaduje się, że chłopak napisał "list" do swojego ojca. Wiedziony wielką ciekawością, Hatake postanawia go przeczytać.


Październik był wyjątkowo mroźny. Kakashi otulił się swoim płaszczem, uparcie manewrując między nagrobkami. Nie spodziewał się nikogo na cmentarzu w taką pogodę, toteż był zdziwiony, gdy ujrzał blond czuprynę. Naruto stał przed grobem Czwartego bez najmniejszej czapeczki. Kakashi poczuł się w obowiązku, aby uratować swojego ucznia przed niechybną chorobą. Podszedł bliżej.

-Cześć, sensei. -usłyszał, jeszcze zanim się w ogóle odezwał. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, stając tuż obok swojego ucznia.

-Czołem, Naruto. Nie sądzisz, że jest trochę za zimno na takie schadzki bez odpowiednich ubrań? Zamarzasz w oczach.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem.

-Nie przesadzaj, sensei. I tak zaraz wracam do domciu napić się kakaa i zjeść trochę ramenu. Po prostu przyszedłem zostawić list. Zawsze go zwiewa. Muszę kupić jakieś pudełeczko.

-List? -zdziwił się Kakashi i spojrzał na nagrobek. Spod kamienia wystawał kawałek papieru. Naruto westchnął.

-Tylko się nie śmiej, dobra? Po prostu... Nie mogę z nim pogadać ani nic, a tak mam przynajmniej wrażenie, że mam z nim jakiś kontakt.

Kakashi westchnął ciężko i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.

-Jest tuż obok ciebie, Naruto. Nie musisz pisać listów.

-Wiem... -mruknął chłopak- Tylko... chodzi o to, że zawsze chciałem jakoś to wszystko wyrazić, a nie uśmiecha mi się mówić do lustra.

-Nie musisz do lustra. Może po prostu zrób sobie w domu jakiś cichy kącik i chowaj się tam, kiedy masz ochotę przekazać parę słów rodzicom? Nikt nie musi o tym od razu wiedzieć.

Naruto zaklaskał dłońmi.

-Może to i jakiś pomysł. Lecę do domu, bo zaraz zamarznę!

-Pa, Naruto! -Kakashi pomachał chłopakowi na pożegnanie, kiedy ten znikał za ogrodzeniem. Schował dłonie w kieszenie i spojrzał w dół na list. Przez chwilę toczył ze sobą długą walkę, a potem kucnął i wziął papier.

-Wybacz, sensei. -powiedział cicho i ruszył w stronę najbliższej ławki. Usiadł i rozłożył kartkę. Z ulgą dostrzegł, że wilgoć jeszcze nie rozpuściła atramentu. Naruto zawsze używał pióra, ewentualnie pędzla.

„Tato,

Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd wiatr zwiał ostatni list. Zawsze sobie wyobrażam, że to ty przychodzisz i go zabierasz, ale wiem doskonale, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo tego pragnę, nie pojawisz się obok mnie z mamą i nie obwieścisz, że zostaniesz już ze mną na zawsze.

Moje serce zawsze będzie w kawałkach. Każda jego cząsteczka jest przeznaczona dla innej osoby. Ty i mama zawłaszczyliście sobie największą jego część i nie chcę, aby się to kiedykolwiek zmieniło. Wszystko ma jednak swoje minusy i są wieczory, kiedy mam wrażenie, że coś rozrywa mi pierś od środka. Płaczę cały czas, wpatrując się w księżyc i myśląc o tym, jakby to było, gdyby ten wypadek z Kyuubim nigdy się nie zdarzył. To tylko głupie marzenia, ale pomagają mi przetrwać do rana.

Nie chcę jednak, żeby to zabrzmiało tak, jakbym was o to wszystko oskarżał. Wiem, że miałeś wiele dobrych powodów, aby uczynić ze mnie jinchuriki, na twoim miejscu zapewne zrobiłbym to samo. Zawsze miałem ciężko, ale nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdyby Kyuubi nie został zapieczętowany. Zapewne miliony zginęłyby niepotrzebnie.

Nigdy nie miałem lekko, Tato. Całe moje dzieciństwo było jedną, wielką grą o przetrwanie. Bywały dni, gdy błąkałem się po ulicach, zbierając śmieci i resztki jedzenia, potem znosiłem to wszystko do swojego mieszkania, żeby sprawdzić, czy coś z tego się nadaje na, przykładowo, koc. Lato był moją ulubioną porą roku, bo wody nigdy nie brakuje. Upał sprawiał, że nie chciało mi się jeść, długo było też jasno, więc nie musiałem się bać, że przyjdą mnie pobić.

Wiosną było zdecydowanie gorzej. Wahania pogody dawały mi mocno w kość, wszyscy chodzili podminowani i to zwykle mnie się obrywało. Jedzenie też rozmakało po deszczach, głód często mi dokuczał. Chodziłem wtedy do staruszka i miałem nadzieję, że da mi jakieś herbatniki albo ciastka. Denerwowało mnie to, że inne dzieci mogą się bawić w kałużach bez obawy, że ktoś je złapie i spróbuje w nich utopić. Wyżywałem się na nich, pokazując im, że mogę naprawdę być demonem. Rzucałem kamieniami, krzyczałem na nie, groziłem ich rodzicom. A potem żałowałem. Siedziałem godzinami w swoim mieszkaniu, nasłuchując, czy nie nadchodzą mściciele. Wstydziłem się za siebie, rozmyślałem o tym, jak się czuły te dzieci, gdy na nie napadałem. W końcu były one niewinne.

Jesień był dość spokojny. W parkach zawsze było dużo owoców, głównie wiśni i czereśni, więc rzadko głodowałem. Najgorsze jednak były deszcze. Zawsze woda spływała z balkonu do sypialni, to było straszne. Wszystko pływało, było zimno. Pamiętam, że to wtedy przychodzili najczęściej. Rzucali we mnie patykami, kamieniami, wrzucali do rzeki albo topili w kałużach. Nadal nie wiem, jak udało mi się to wszystko przetrwać.

Potem przychodziła zima. Najgorsza ze wszystkich. Zbierałem stare koce i ubrania i nimi wykładałem całe mieszkanie, ale to nic nie dawało. Nigdy nie miałem ogrzewania i jedyne, na co mogłem liczyć, to łut szczęścia. Nie potrafię zliczyć, ile razy włamywałem się do mieszkań innych osób, chowałem się w garderobie, szafach lub piwnicach, tylko po to, żeby nie zamarznąć. Bałem się wychodzić na zewnątrz, było strasznie zimno, a byłem pewien, że skorzystają z okazji.

To była prawdziwa szkoła życia, ale w międzyczasie, głównie nocami, gdy nie miałem co robić i czekałem na oprawców, siadałem na balkonie i wpatrywałem się w gwiazdy. One zawsze były takie piękne, ale odrobinę mnie przypominały, bo były same. Nikt się nimi nie opiekował, a kiedy znikały, nikogo to nie obchodziło. Myślałem wtedy, co się stało z moimi rodzicami. Wyobrażałem sobie was dość różnie, ale zawsze byłem pewien, że mama była blondynką. Nie wiem dlaczego.

Potem dostałem się do Akademii. To były najbardziej mieszane czasy w moim życiu. Cieszyłem się, że w końcu zostanę ninja, ale z drugiej strony byłem zazdrosny. Zazdrościłem innym dzieciom, że miały rodziców, kogoś, kto się nimi opiekował. Były nagradzane, karane, dostawały prezenty. Ja nigdy tego nie miałem. Chciałem sprawdzić, jak sobie będzie radzić staruszek w formie mojego opiekuna i zacząłem sprawiać kłopoty. Na początku był to po prostu eksperyment, ale wnerwianie każdego shinobi w promieniu kilometra, sprawianie ANBU problemy i ośmieszanie jouninów to naprawdę fajna sprawa i weszło mi to w nawyk.

Najlepsze czasy były, kiedy dostałem się pod skrzydła mistrza Kakashiego. Nie ma chyba lepszego senseia, bez obrazy Tato. Z czasem przebywanie w jego towarzystwie stało się czystą przyjemnością. Nie chciałem tego przyznawać, ale zacząłem go traktować jak takiego starszego, zboczonego braciszka. Czasami naprawdę działa mi na nerwy, ale nie można go znienawidzić. Po prostu się nie da.

Potem pojawił się Zboczony Pustelnik, ktoś, kogo nie byłem na początku w stanie rozszyfrować. Miałem go po dziurki w nosie i często korzystałem z okazji wpychania go do zapełnionej łaźni dla kobiet w ramach zemsty. Ale przez te całe trzy lata, które z nim spędziłem... Stał się dla mnie kimś w rodzaju ojca. Chciałem go naśladować, czułem się źle, kiedy był na mnie wściekły. Kiedy umarł, nie mogłem sobie z tym poradzić, nie rozumiałem, dlaczego tak się stało. Chciałem jakoś przywrócić mu życie, ale nie potrafiłem.

Był oczywiście jeszcze Sasuke. Z wierzchu zgrywał twardziela, zimnego playboya, ale choć ciężko było to dostrzec, to w środku był miękki jak roztopione masełko. Trzeba było mu się przyjrzeć, żeby zacząć go jako tako rozumieć, ale gorzej było z dogadaniem się. Spławiał mnie na wszystkie możliwe sposoby i pięć dodatkowych, ale kiedy było cienko, zawsze ze mną współpracował. Nawet uratował mi życie. Dlatego nie chciałem, żeby Orochimaru go zabrał. Sasuke był i jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, za którego czuję się odpowiedzialny.

Znowu marnuję papier na swoje przejścia. Chciałem tylko wam powiedzieć, jak bardzo mi was brakuje. Chciałbym, żebyście przy mnie byli. Najgorzej jest podczas świąt. Pada śnieg, jest choinka, są jako takie prezenty, ale nie ma nikogo. Oddałbym duszę, żebyście chociaż raz się pojawili w moim mieszkaniu, żebyśmy mogli zjeść razem karpia, pośpiewać kolędy, podzielić się opłatkiem, a potem usiąść na kanapie, pić kakao i rozmawiać o durnotach.

Być może kiedyś moje życzenie się spełni. To będzie wtedy mój najwspanialszy dzień w życiu. Łzy cisną mi się do oczy, kiedy myślę, że Sasuke, mistrz Kakashi, a nawet Neji czują się podobnie. Oni również stracili bliskich. Dlaczego świat musi być taki okrutny? Chciałbym mieć parę dodatkowych minut na rozmowę z tobą, Tato. Tamta chwila, przerywnik w walce z Painem, to było dla mnie stanowczo za mało.

Tęsknię za wami.

Kocham was.

Kocham cię, Tato.

Twój syn,

Naruto"

Kakashi, z trudem powstrzymując łzy, wstał i podbiegł z powrotem do grobu Czwartego. Ukląkł i niemalże z czcią schował list z powrotem pod kamień. Wymamrotał jeszcze ciche przeprosiny, otulił się płaszczem i ruszył do domu, czując, że potrzebuje chwili spokoju. Gdy tylko opuścił cmentarz, powiał wiatr.

Strącił on kamień z listu.

A potem porwał papier, który wznosił się coraz wyżej, aż zniknął za chmurami.


End file.
